A Night On My Wings
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Steel is shown a very rare power among the Tickle Monsters.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

"GAH! JOCU QUIT IT!" Steel laughed without heat, now tossing and turning.

"MMMMMMMHMMMMMMHMMM!" Jocu retorted back. For he was trapped in the bed sheets and Steel had a playful grasp on his tail. But Jocu retaliated and was tickling his abs. Steel gently tugged on his tail, but every tug caused Jocu to playfully get him back!

"JOCU STAHAHAHAHAP!" Steel blurted out.

"MEN MET MO MOF MY MAIL!" Jocu replied, laughing at the gentle tugs. Gentle tugs were actually pleasing, but too hard could be painful. Within a second, Steel let go and Jocu rose up from the sheets and pinned him down. "You little troublemaker."

"Look, you started…GAH! Jocu!" Steel laughed as Jocu poked him in his stomach.

"You had it coming mister. Now then, I will return you to your home. You mentioned you had some things to do?" Jocu answered.

"Yes, I do. I need to check on a few of my family members," Steel said, now feeling Jocu place him gently in the wheelchair.

"Alright. I will return you home," Jocu said gently.

"But you are coming back later right?" Vivo asked, now coming into view.

"What do you mean?" Steel asked.

"A few of the others still want to meet you," Vivo grinned. Steel chuckled and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ummm I'm not sure. I will have to see," Steel grinned, now going through the portal and back to his apartment. Once he was gone, the brothers looked at each other.

"Will he be alright?" Vivo asked Jocu.

"Of course he will. Steel may have had a rough patch but he is strong and he will make it," Jocu said confidently.

A few hours later…

Jocu and his brothers were growling and fighting the Nitians with everything in their might! They were protecting a village near the mountains and the Nitians were trying a sneak attack!

"We need more power for the dragon ball!" A Nitian said to another one.

"But the royals are here! It won't work!" Another said, now turning to retreat. But after a moment, Jocu turned around in horror!

"STEEL!" He yelled out.

"What's the matter?" Vivo said in shock.

"He's in trouble! I can sense it!" Jocu said, now closing his eyes and concentrating. He then opened them and turned to the others! "He's on a burning building!"

"Then get to him now!" Jest said, now kicking a Nitian in the chest. "We will see to them! Just bring him back here!"

Jocu nodded and teleported to Earth. He landed roughly on the ground because he was somewhat weakened from feeling the negative energy around him. The people were screaming and panicking because there was still a young man left inside. Steel risked his own life to protect the others, but now he was trapped on the roof!

"Now what do we do?!" A fireman said in horror.

"He's in a wheelchair and too high above the flames!" Another added. But Steel stayed bravely where he was. He knew that he could die but he was just happy that he saved the other people. As the smoke became thicker and thicker, he heard a voice in his head.

"Steel! I'm coming. Keep your head below the flames…" Jocu said, somewhat weakened but determined to save him.

"Alright Jocu. Jocu…if I don't…" he stopped.

"You will make it young man. I am coming. Count to five and no matter what happens, remain calm," Jocu replied.

Steel nodded, but he was unnerved as the flames began to rise around him. He even cried out as one of the broken pieces of metal burned his arm.

"GAH!" He hissed, now holding his arm. He then pushed himself away from that part of the room as fast as possible.

"O-One," Steel started, now ducking under a burning pole. As he started, Jocu was climbing up the burning building with his claws.

"Two…" Jocu replied telepathically, now bounding into a burning window and running through flames to get to his friend.

"Three…" Steel said, knowing Jocu could hear him. But his eyes widened as the flames caught hold of his wheelchair! He used his hand to try and pat the flames out, but it burned terribly. He was a very brave individual and refused to panic! But it hurt!

"Four…" Jocu replied back, now going faster and faster as he saw a large broken beam was falling down and getting ready to burst a large hole where Steel was!

"JOCU!" Steel called out in fright as the beam burst into the ground and shoved him off the burning building!

"FIVE!" Jocu thundered, now jumping off the building after him. Mid fall, he grabbed Steel in the air and he closed his eyes. Jocu then let out a deep cry and Steel's eyes widened in shock as large red wings appeared from Jocu's back! He could tell it was painful but Jocu expanded them and they shot into the air at rapid speed. People began screaming in shock, claiming an animal had the young man, but of course…who would believe such a story. Those people were either called crazy or they were ignored.

Meanwhile, in the air…

"WHAT?! You can fly?!" Steel said in shock.

"Not typically. Manifesting our wings can be painful and take a lot of energy. We only do it in case of emergencies," Jocu replied gently, now gently rubbing Steel's back. "Are you alright?"

"Jocu, you saved me! Of course I'm alright!" Steel said, now still looking at the large red, soft wings and feathers. "This is incredible!"

"Well, our wings can definitely be a sight when people see them," Jocu smiled. "But we only manifest them in strict emergencies."

"But Jocu, are you alright?" Steel asked, now noticing that Jocu was sweating and looking weakened.

"I am fine Steel. Just weakened by the negative emotion that was here," Jocu said, now flying them into the tickle realm.

Once they arrived, Jocu snapped his fingers and gave Steel a new wheelchair and his wings began to absorb back into his back.

"Oooh, that feels better," Jocu said, now kneeling and letting his wings completely disappear back into his back. He then looked up and saw Steel looking at him with almost a look of horror. "Hey now…what is that look of fear about?"

"I-I…" And at that moment, Steel fainted.

"STEEL!" Jocu said, now running and catching him before he fell to the ground. But he understood why; this young man just trusted him to catch him from a burning building! And even though he did catch him, it was still nerve wrecking! "Oh Steel. Hang in there."

And with that, he walked him to the castle and placed him back on the guest room bed. He knew that Steel needed plenty of rest after what all occurred.

After a few hours, Steel was still resting and he didn't know was that he was being watched. Gem and Jewel were looking at him closely.

"Who is this?" Gem asked calmly.

"I think he's a friend of the brothers," Jewel said, now getting a closer look. As they got closer to the bed, Steel sat up and he smiled kindly at the twins.

"Hello there~" he smiled, now trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. But in fear the twins squeaked and tried to run away!

"Hey wait a moment! Hold on there you two! I don't bite!" Steel said, now gently grabbing a hold of Jewel. She squeaked and tried not to claw at this new human, but he seemed to not be concerned with her squirming. Even when she turned invisible, he kept her wrapped in his strong arms.

"Hey easy, easy there. I won't hurt you. Shhh shhh," he cooed, now gently seeing her slowly turn visible again. Gem was about to pounce but noticed that he was being gentle with her sister so she just watched. He then turned to her with a kind smile and beckoned her to come closer. "Come here little one. I am truly sorry for scaring you all, but I promise you I am harmless."

And with that, he slowly let Jewel go and the twins began sniffing him and nuzzling him with their noses. Steel chuckled as the twins sniffed him, but he stayed still. It wasn't long before all of the brothers walked in and noticed the cute scene. The twins then playfully licked his face and then got off the bed.

"You are a kind human. I'm Gem," Gem smiled.

"And I'm Jewel," Jewel winked.

"And I'm Steel. I'm a friend of the brothers," he replied with a smile. The twins nodded and then bounded off in another part of the castle for some fun.

"They are quite a pair aren't they?" Jest chuckled, now sitting by the side of the bed.

"Yes they are. But I'm glad you all are here; is Jocu alright? He was injured when I saw him last," Steel said, now concerned.

"I am just fine," Jocu said, now entering. "But the question is are YOU alright?"

"I'm ok now. But thank you Jocu; you saved my life," Steel said, now gently grasping Jocu's hand and they did a brotherly handshake.

"But of course. I couldn't let you die Steel; after all, you are under my watch. I am not only your friend; I am your guardian," Jocu smiled, now leaning on the bed.

"You still feel up to some fun in the mountains?" Vivo asked.

"You bet," Steel grinned, now feeling Jape and Blithe help him back up into his wheel chair. But then he looked puzzled. "Why don't you all tell people that you can fly?"

The brothers looked at each other and after a deep breath, Jest was the first to explain.

"Our wings take a powerful amount of energy and we only use them in extreme circumstances. They cannot be used lightly and that is why we don't talk about them," Jest explained.

"The last time I manifested my wings, I was weak for almost a week!" Jape complained.

"A week?! I was almost out for a month!" Amio said.

"That's because you were too young to be manifesting your wings Amio," Jovi said, somewhat sternly.

Steel only chuckled at the brotherly arguments, but after a moment Jocu stepped forward.

"Now come everyone. The sun is going down and it is a perfect time to go and enjoy this weather," Jocu smiled warmly.

"And each other," Amio grinned, now leading the way as everyone followed.

Steel could only smile in pure joy. The royal family was always there when he needed them and always would be.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed this idea that was stuck in my head for a while now! Yes, they can fly but only in extreme circumstances. It is somewhat painful for them to expand their wings so it is a very, very rare occasion for them to do so.**


End file.
